stories
by readerk10
Summary: Just a set of chapters filled with random categories
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is readerk10 speaking. I just want you to know this is just something I had to get out of my head so I can focus on the stories that I made progress on my other stories.** **I hope you have a spare time to think about what I write here and please try to be honest with these random ideas.**

* * *

First idea: a Loonatics Unleashed and Red Steel x-over

Title: The swordslinger

Summary: The Loonatics; heroes of Acemtropolis and a team formed by Zadavia when a meteor struck the city creating said heroes. They battled countless villains foiling each one and also proved to be a great team. But…what would happen if they met… an unusual character

* * *

Chapter 1: A mysterious hero

Acmetropolis, a city filled with advanced technology and the home of the famous Loonatics, protectors from villains who would try and take over Acmetropolis time and time again.

But let's focus on someone else today.

Out in the streets of the city, the citizens were just minding their business with. However, out in the crowd of humans and anthros, there was one who caught everyone's attention… a human, clearly defined by the lack of fur on his body.

He had black hair that nearly covered his pitch black eyes. His clothes are a navy blue shirt with an open grey jacket, black baggy pants and a pair of fingerless gloves and combat boots.

What really got their attention was the sword he carried around his waist. Some of the police tried to confiscate it from him, but the man assured that the sword was secure. He even demonstrated by pulling the weapon out of its scabbard and gave it to the officer and suggested to try.

When the police tried to unsheathe the weapon, it wouldn't budge… a few more of the police helped and still it wouldn't move an inch. Even though he looked like a regular person…he had a secret that only very-_very_ few knew about.

After that the man continued to walk the road until an explosion came.

* * *

The Loonatics were in their usual villain stopping activity, they were after Drake Sypher…he escaped and took the heroes' powers and ran from them using Rev's super speed, which is why they were in power suits created by Tech.

"What's wrong guys?" Drake laughed "feeling a little shaken that I stole your powers?"

"I can't believe that Sypher got out of prison" Ace spoke

"You got that right" Lexi nodded "and I just got a nice lunch ready back at HQ"

"If you ask me" Duck stated "someone let him out"

"And how would you know Duck?" Tech asked

"Hey, I take some of my time reading books" Danger replied surprising his team

"Wow…with Duck reading books is like having a surprise gone wrong" Rev would've squandered on if Tech hadn't stopped his beak using one his gadgets

"Easy rev" Ace gestured "now Duck, what _kind_ of books do ya read?"

"If I had to guess" Tech interjected "it would be comic books"

The team (except Duck) laughed at the remark

"HEY!" Duck argued

"Nice one Tech" Ace smiled "but ya gotta give Duck some credit for trying to get his interest on reading"

"I HEARD THAT!" Duck raged

The Loonatics stopped when they saw Sypher stop inside the Acmetropolis Park

"Finally got the message about runnin' from us?" Ace smirked

"Nope" Sypher grinned "I just stopped because I have friends here"

'Friends?' was the Loonatics' thought when Drake Sypher snapped his fingers.

Before long the whole area was covered in brown leather-clad people wearing masks holding clubs, swords and guns.

"Loonatics…Jackals" the villain introduced "Jackals…Loonatics"

"This...is bad" Lexi spoke

"I'll just stay here while the Jackals get…_acquainted_ with you guys" Sypher grinned

And before long, the battle came with the Loonatics against the Thug army. Little by little the heroes were getting overpowered and before long they were held tight by the Jackals.

"Well boss" one jackal spoke "any words for them?"

"Yes I do" Drake Sypher went face to face with the Loonatics "it seems like the day the Loonatics are finally defeated; I've taken your powers, made myself an army and now I've always wanted to say this" he smiled "you lose"

While the villain was savoring his victory, the heroes were talking to each other in hopes to escape.

"DETruye sowywkehst?" Slam asked

"I wish I could Slam. But all of my inventions were used to fight back with these Jackals" Tech answered

"And with the brawl done earlier, our suits are now broken" Lexi sighed

"You know" Danger called "this reminds me of the story I read a few days back"

"Since we got some time before our time of doom Duck" Ace said "what is it about?"

"Well, it's kinda like now" Duck recalled "the heroes are trapped in the villains advantage, like that Sypher jerk is doing right now" he pointed out "and just when the bad guy is about to win…something unexpected happened"

* * *

During Sypher's monologue with the Loonatics as his captives, neither him nor the heroes noticed man from earlier was watching the scene not too far from the park.

'So…you Jackals decide to find someone else to boss you around.' He thought 'I guess with Payne dead… you guys are now a lost pack'

Back at the park Drake finished his self-satisfaction with a big sigh "now that my speech is finished. Let's get rid of the unwanted stuff"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A different voice called

Everyone turned to see a stranger walking into the battlefield

He walked in the center getting everyone surprised at his sudden barge-in but Sypher went close and touched his shoulder

"Is there something you want here?" The villain asked not noticing that the man was unaffected by Sypher's power drain

"Yes there is" he then turned and punched Sypher in the face making him tumble backwards.

The villain groaned while trying to soothe the pain he just took "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Sorry but I don't give money to losers" the stranger remarked making the Loonatics laugh a bit

"That's it!" Drake snapped "Jackals!"

* * *

The thugs charged onto their new target but they made a mistake about this stranger. The man quickly drew his sword and made a full swing in a clockwise motion sending the Jackals flying. Everyone was shocked to see the display of skill and power this stranger gave. He then blocked the shots with his blade and slashed their bodies like paper.

The Loonatics just watched in awe at the man. He was cutting down the army like they were nothing… they had been outnumbered by the Jackals, but this one man just cut through them thinning up the group.

Drake Sypher was in shock his Jackals are getting beaten but he smiled 'his skill with that sword is very good, but how come he didn't feel drained when I touched him?' he then shook it off 'must be my imagination'

The stranger finally got the last Jackal and he ran to the heroes and looked at them "You okay?" he asked

They couldn't speak at first but nodded at his question. Ace was in awe, with the stranger's skill of the blade, Lexi tried hard to swallow on what she saw, Duck was gaping at the stranger's entrance he never thought that the book he read earlier just turned real, while Tech and Rev were just floored at the sight, finally slam was thinking like Duck but instead his thoughts were on an action movie rather on the display of skill.

But Ace saw something behind the stranger "watch out!"

It was too late Sypher grabbed the man from behind surprising him, he struggled but the villains grip was strong to break free.

"You can't break free from my hold" the villain grinned "now your powers are mine"

'So that's what he's trying to do earlier' the stranger smirked 'let's see if my act is convincing enough'

He struggled a bit more but to the heroes' shock and villain's glee. He slumped and dropped his sword in the process. Drake dropped the man and he felt like he had new power

"Oh yes that's the stuff" he smiled smugly "now that I took your powers you won't be needing your sword" he said taking the weapon "let's test this new power"

Sypher slash downwards but his target rolled away and he struggled to get back on his feet "aw… still trying to get up" he then kicked him away "well too bad"

The Loonatics wanted to jump in and help but with their suits broken and Drake having super hearing that was taken from the female bunny, they have no choice but to stay put.

Drake held the sword with both hands in a stabbing motion with the evil smile on his face "any last words?"

The stranger smiled inwardly that his trap worked "yeah" he panted "you're such a loser"

That struck the final nerve on Drake Sypher. He plunged the sword downward to the stranger

* * *

The Loonatics looked away from the peril of the stranger.

But there was no scream… no evil laugh, nothing…

Feeling brave, they looked back only to be shocked to see the stranger stopped the blade…WITH HIS HANDS!

Drake was so shocked that his attack was stopped and he didn't even realize the kick on his face making him roll back. The stranger stood up with his weapon back in hand smiling at the villain

"BUT HOW?!" Drake screeched "your powers should have been mine…mine!"

"One thing you should know about me" he pointed out "my natural ability is_ stuck _inside me and _only_ me" he smiled triumphantly "meaning my powers are bound not in my body… but my in my soul!"

The power stealing villain stood up "no matter" he sneered "I still have other powers in my body" He then used Slam's tornado powers, he blew the stranger backwards.

The Loonatics made one last attempt to stop Sypher but he used Danger Duck's power and quacked away from them making the heroes hit each other knocking themselves out.

The stranger stood up 'appreciate the help there' while getting his vision normal only to see Drake Sypher with glowing red eyes in front of him.

"Let's see if you can take the heat" he blasted his laser eyes at his target

The man put his blade in front moving the laser beam to the sky and he smiled at his enemy "lasers?" he asked "is that all for the heat?"

Drake growled "let's see if you can keep up" in one step he disappeared

The stranger looked around the area, but he was hit in different places making him stagger with the multitude of attacks coming.

Drake Sypher stopped with his arms crossed with "how do you like that?" he said with a smug grin "not so tough now huh?"

"I've dealt hits much harder than you" the man gripped his weapon "you're nothing to the others who I fought before"

"Really?" the villain smiled "let's see if they can do this!" he then spun fast making a red and orange tornado moving towards the man.

He held his sword with both hands, and closed his eyes, letting the wind flow as the tornado came closer. 'Do not let your eyes judge the battle' his thoughts echoed 'let your other senses help you win'

He opened his eyes, saw an opening in the tornado and struck, making the villain scream in pain

* * *

The Loonatics awoke at the scream, they got up to see the stranger standing over Sypher(who's still alive) they couldn't believe it, they…the heroes of Acmetropolis, stopped the power taking villain hours while this individual just beat him _in minutes_.

"What are you going to do now" Drake asked "put me in jail?"

"No" he answered "I have something fitting for your loss"

The man reached into his jacket and pulled out…A GUN! He pointed it to Drake Sypher, shocking them (villain included)

"Don't do it Doc!" Ace yelled "you won't turn back from this!"

"Don't worry hero" he smiled "I've already done this before" he said making them gape "besides, I didn't say anything about killing him"

He pressed the trigger and the gun shot out wired staples, when both hit Drake was electrocuted for a few seconds then the villain passed out(he used a Taser gun). The stranger dragged Sypher before putting him in front of the Loonatics.

"He's all yours" he then started walking away

"Wait!" Ace called "Just who are ya?"

The man stopped and turned his head back to the heroes "Jason" after that he continued to walk away

* * *

After getting their powers back and sending Sypher to prison. They were back at HQ thinking about the man they just met. After what happened today they just can't stop thinking about him, Ace went to Tech who was using the computer for research.

"Anything on him?" he asked

"I've searched on this Jason character" Tech said as he tried to get information "but all of it was just other people with different aspects of career"

"Do you think there are any clues to him at all?" Ace continued

"Nothing chief" Tech replied "I found nothing"

"I guess this is one guy that we can't find out about" Duck sighed

But before the team would give up, a holographic projection of Zadavia popped up

"Loonatics" she called "I need to talk to you"

"What is it Zadavia" Lexi spoke "another villain on the loose"

"No" the boss replied "it's about the individual you just met"

"Jason?" Ace asked "what do you know of him"

"I checked on the videos files that captured his battles against Sypher and I'm sending you the files about him in your computer Tech"

The coyote looked at the screen to see the files sent by his boss he read a few of them and his jaw dropped "no way" he gasped

"What is it Tech?" the leader asked

"It said here that Jason is a…"

"Is a what?" Duck pressured

"A Kusagari" he finished

Everyone was speechless…well almost everyone

"Um… sorry to interrupt" Duck placed his hand on his head "but _what_ _is_ a Kusagari?"

Rev zipped to Duck and shook him frantically

"What-do-you-mean-what-is-a-Kusagari!?" He said "they're-the-greatest-fighters-in-the-world-they'r e-skills-are-great-they're-they're-they're-"

Lexi grabbed Rev and pulled him back while Ace held Duck in place to not let him fall

"Easy Rev" she said "Duck's just not aware they exist"

"She's right" Ace nodded "at least we now know who our mystery person is"

"But there's more" Tech interjected

"WREu esiprbved?" Slam asked

"Apparently during our crime-fighting duties" he checked on another file "the Kusagari clan was betrayed by one of their own and the traitor wiped them out"

The team gasped at the news

"Why would one of them do that?" Lexi whimpered a bit

"Zadavia would you please do the honors" Tech gestured "this is hard to swallow for me"

"Of course" Zadavia nodded "you see after the meteor crashed on earth The Kusagari clan discovered it and decided to use the meteor to create a powerful weapon"

She then showed another projection in front of the Loonatics it was a sword that the Kusagari clan created, they were astonished (but Danger still can't understand) to see it in front

"I'm sorry boss lady" Duck tried to process the information "but what does a sword has to do with the disaster of the Kusagari clan?"

"The sword there is called the Sora katana, when the Kusagari forged it, it contains powers that only they discovered and know" Zadavia answered "which is the reason why one of them seeks its power and wiped out the clan"

"I see" Duck nodded "but if that were to be true, then why is there one Acmetropolis?"

"A good question Duck" Tech called from his computer while reading on more files "it says here, that before the Kusagari clan was removed from the face of the earth, there were only two Sora katanas made" he checked on another file with a picture of a Kusagari holding the weapon "one was given to this guy and banished him to protect the secrets of the Kusagari treasure"

He then went to another file that showed a video "and this is what happened to him after finding out the disaster of his clansmen"

Everyone looked at the video and saw a man in Kusagari clothes with the traitor leaning against a rock

"You think you've won?" the traitor panted "there are other clans, wanting that sword"

The Kusagari walked to him looking at the sword "you want it?" he then stabbed the blade to the traitor's chest making him writhe in agony "may the world _forget_ you ever lived" he broke the blade apart and he threw the broken weapon off a cliff ending the video

"That…was unbelievable" Ace commented with the others just gaped at what they saw

Duck shook it off first "okay that explains the reason of the disaster" he spoke "but that doesn't answer why Jason is here"

"The only answer I can guess" Tech hummed "is that Jason hid from the world to make sure that no other clans could go after him"

"Good answer Tech" Zadavia noted "but he just exposed himself to stop Sypher and help you get your powers back"

They flinched at hearing that

"You mean he just exposed himself in helping us?!" Duck exclaimed

"Yes" Zadavia noted "I just hope that the enemies of his clan wouldn't find him. Zadavia out"

The Loonatics looked out the window with thoughts about Jason hoping that he would be fine out there.

* * *

In a house a few miles out of the city Jason was inside looking at a glass case with the Kusagari clothes displayed and beside it was the Sora katana. He placed his hand against the glass and sighed

"I miss you all my family" he said sadly "after learning about the disaster I felt alone and it was all because of that traitor Shinjiro" He growled "but I'm glad that it's over"

He smiled when he looked at the picture of a different Kusagari "I'm glad that the banishment you had was for a good reason" he held the picture tightly "you have avenged the clan and got rid of the traitor"

He went to a table with a revolver, a shot gun, a rifle and a machine gun over it with a picture of an old cowboy next to them "oh sheriff Judd" he laughed "nothing can stop you from finding trouble"

He went to his room for nice sleep after such an active day

* * *

Meanwhile far away from Acmetropolis, in a warehouse a small group of ninjas were inside talking to video call.

"So it would seem that our sources were right" a hooded figure spoke from the screen with a smile

"Yes master" the ninja kneeled "should I and my team go after him?"

"Not yet" the hooded figure replied "just observe him until I get there"

"Yes master" the ninjas bowed

The group turned around and looked at a flag with a dragon surrounded by shadow

"We all serve under the ryukage clan"

* * *

**There all done. I hope that this chapter is keeps you in a good mood cause it will take time for me to get back on my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Second idea: Animaniacs and Tiny Toon Adventures

Title: the toon life

Summary: (Set after series) A boy wondered what's it like to be a toon and he might just get it answered.

(Since this is about cartoons, expect some 4th wall breakage okay)

"Talk"

'Thought'

(Narrator talking to audience/scene change and other stuff)

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome, new toon…

It was a nice morning in this time of day. I was walking the sidewalk seeing people doing their daily activities.

I on the other hand was just doing nothing but thinking back to my family as I recall my days with them. During my childhood they were always cared for me, gave me love and even spent some their free time to educate me themselves. By the time I turned into a teenager, my parents decided to make another baby. During my first teen years I was afraid that they would leave me, but then I realized they have taught me enough and I decided to leave them, after all… a parent's job is to take care of their children until the can feel ready to take responsibility.

As far I'm concerned about leaving them, they taught me all they could. And I'm grateful for that…I can handle myself, all that's left of my memory with them is this one category:

Cartoons…

That's right, they were famous for their works in the cartoon industry, my father was a good background artist; he made sceneries that are life-like even during the episodes on the show. My mother was musician; she would make all types of music for the characters reaction, style of the character's entrance and chase scenes.

Those were wonderful times…but sadly, I didn't live up to their expectations, I tried so hard to make them feel happy with my skills, but my genes are sort of… mismatched with theirs, which is why they made another child and my self-banishment.

I feel sorry that I was a wrong choice to them but our times together has to stop somewhere, but I don't regret that I had to leave them, there's a whole world out there that I need to see, and decision-wise, it's an opportunity I took.

During my walk I never noticed that my thoughts about cartoons could change my life…forever

A bright suddenly came changing everything.

* * *

(I'm changing to 3rd P.O.V. narration now)

Suddenly he was now in a room only in white color

"Hello?" he spoke "is there anyone out there?"

Hey there…

He heard an echo. He looked around only to see no one

"Am I going crazy?"

No you're not young man

He screamed upon hearing the voice again, he looked around another time and still no one. He then took a deep breath and calmed my heartbeats. If there was a voice out there he guessed talking is the only way to communicate.

"Okay, to _whom_ am I talking to?" The boy asked

Why you're talking to the narrator kid (and he doesn't know that I'm the creator of this story)

"So now, I'm some kind of character in a story huh?" he questioned

That's right

"Great" he mumbled

Now don't take it hard, I'm here because you have been asking yourself one thing.

"And that is?"

Do you want to be a toon?

The boy stood with mouth gaping "how did you-?"

Like I said I'm here because of your question.

"Okay…" he irked "how am I going to be a toon?"

It's simple really, all I'm doing is asking questions that you will answer and that will be the description of your toon self.

"Okay, let's get started" he said with a bit of excitement

Would you like to get a new name or stick with the one you have?

The boy hummed in thought about his choice and nodded at his decision "new name please"

What kind of animal defines you best?

"Rabbits"

Are you a lover or a fighter?

'That does seem hard to decide, but I did act first before reasoning came in' he recalled before answering "fighter"

Okay that sets everything, now that I have an idea to make you a toon, there is one thing you should know…

"What's that?"

By turning you into a toon, you will forget everything you know of your real self and the people there never knew you existed. (Plus you will gain knowledge of the characters you meet upon your arrival there)

"I guess I can understand that" he sighed

Good luck, and welcome to the toon life…

* * *

In the city of Burbank there was a studio lot where famous people come and act on great skill…that is if you don't meet _them_ for a while.

The studio lot's greatest yet most chaotic toons ever existed… the Warners

"I'm Yakko" the first Warner greeted

"I'm Wakko" the second Warner smiled

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the 3rd" the last Warner bowed "but you can call me Dot" she smiled "call me Dottie… and you die"

These three have always made adventures on their everyday lives, sure they go zany from time to time making special friends, but that's what makes them so fun and lovable.

"Aw shucks" the three Warners shied and twiddled at my description of them

But sadly they have to run now

"Why do that?" they asked

Ralph is chasing you remember?

Just then the three Warners dodged a net

"Duh…you Warners go back to the tower" the guard said

"You'll have to catch us first"

Then they ran from Ralph who was now doing his chase routine around the studio, the chase continued on with the next few minutes until the Warners hit a wall…literally. Ralph got close as he raised his net ready to catch the three troublemakers in front of him.

(You would think that Ralph finally got them, but you'd be wrong)

The Warner trio waited for the net to cover them, but nothing…Yakko opened an eye to see Ralph out cold with an unconscious toon right beside the guard.

"Whoa" he gasped

"What is it?" Wakko and Dot looked only to gasp like Yakko

What they saw was a toon they never saw before; the toon was an anthro male rabbit; he has green fur and wore a short-sleeved white shirt, other than droppin' in on Ralph (from the sky) he was fine.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Wakko questioned

Oh he's fine

"How do you know that?" Dot peered

I talked to him earlier and I gotta say, he's tough.

"Thank's for the heads up" Yakko carried the toon in his arms "can you get us and our new friend back to our place?"

Already on it

* * *

(Inside the water tower)

The Warners placed the sleeping toon on an extra that Wakko pulled out from his bag of tricks and since he was feeling good now, they sighed in relief

"Now that he's feeling better" Yakko quipped "what are we gonna do now?"

I suggest that you go to the supermart and get some food

"For what reason?" he asked

With Wakko's appetite, wouldn't it be obvious? Plus you have a guest now

"Heh, point taken" Yakko nodded "come on guys, let's go get food from the market"

"Uh, I think I'll stay here" Dot said making her brothers look at her

"And why would you do that?" Yakko asked with Wakko nodding to his question

"Someone's gotta stay here and look after this one" she quipped

"Okay Dot, you will keep him company while Wakko and I the get food"

* * *

When the brothers left, Dot was left alone with the mystery toon that she will look after. She looked at him sleeping soundly on his bed. She didn't realize that just by looking at the toon, she was already close to him.

'Now that I got a closer at him, he does seem different' she thought 'but I wanna know is that why's he here and not in Acme Acres?'

After a while the mystery toon stirred from his slumber, he sat up rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"Man, that was a great nap" he stretched and then looked around "how did I get in here?'

He then felt something shift on his feet to see Dot Warner napping on his bed

'Wow' he thought 'she really is the cutest toon' he then got an idea on waking her up and smirked "I wonder if there's someone _cuter_?"

Let the fun begin…

(Outside the water tower)

Yakko and Wakko got their supplies and were just in front of the door

"What would you like for lunch Wakko?" the elder Warner asked

"Pancakes and lots of syrup" his brother answered

And just as they were about to reach the door…

"NO ONE IS CUTER THAN ME!"

The brothers went in to see their sister angry at their guest, who was laughing at her expense

"Oh man" he laughed "I still can't stop laughing"

"Uh…" The two brothers tried to ask but Dot stopped them

"_Don't_ _try_ to ask" she seethed before going into her room

They looked to the rabbit, who I might say, was now able to get his breath back

"Don't worry, I'll fix it" the toon smiled "you just go and get the food ready"

* * *

The rabbit went in through the big hallway of the water tower and in front of Dot's room

'Well, here goes' he entered the room too see her reading on her bed with a radio above her head.

Dot looked up from her book to see it was the toon who made fun of her earlier

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked angrily

"I'm here to say sorry about earlier" he chuckled "I didn't really mean it"

"It sounds like you meant it" Dot huffed and crossed her arms

"Oh come on" he said using toon speed catching the female Warner off guard when he got close "I already said I was sorry"

Dot couldn't speak, she never met someone that would make a move on her and it was usually her to make the first move on a guy

"Can you forgive me?" he said making her shudder at his voice of plea "please?"

"A-alright" she squeaked "but d-don't you ever do that again"

"Thank you" he smiled "oh and your brothers made dinner, care to join us?'

(At the table)

The three Warners were eating their pancakes like mad while the rabbit just ate his food normally.

"So…" Yakko spoke after swallowing his last bite "mind tellin' us your name?"

"It's Rex" he replied "Rex Rabbit"

After introductions of their new friend they decided to get some sleep after dinner

* * *

(A few days later)

Ever since Rex Rabbit was with them, the Warners are still doing their zany antics but Rex was just watching like he wasn't there to make the funny. Thaddeus decided to have a talk with him…

(Inside the office)

The big boss of Warner Brothers studio was staring down at the rabbit who was staring back at him with no trouble.

"So, Rex Rabbit?" he questioned

"That's right" the young toon nodded "and if you're asking I haven't been looney since I just dropped on your lot"

Normally that would make the guy angry, but when he looked at the rabbit's eyes he can't detect any faults

(Hey he may be bad but that doesn't mean he's evil)

"Okay since you have no clue on how to be funny" Thaddeus took a deep breath before continuing "I've… arranged transportation for you to attend Acme Looniversity to reeducate you on toon abilities"

"Really?" Rex asked in surprise

Thaddeus nodded 'I may have to encounter those 3 after doing this' he sighed 'but it's a risk I have to take'

Rex Rabbit jumped from his chair and shook the man's hand

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said happily "I better tell that to my new friends on my leave to Acme Acres" he then hummed in thought "When would I be leaving again?"

"A week"

"Okay, that's enough time to have one last fun trip with the Warners" he smiled while walking out "oh and thanks for the generosity" he waved

"That rabbit is something else…" Thaddeus looked at his shook hand but sighed since the paperwork he will do will give him quite a headache

* * *

(A week later just outside the studio)

"Well this is it" Rex said while looking at his friends and turned to the cab's open door

"Do you really have to leave" Yakko sniffled while his 2 sibs are making a lot of water works (which is already making the ground a little pond)

"I have to" the rabbit nodded "I wouldn't want to be a guy who would do nothing ever since meeting you" he smiled "oh I made you guys something during our time together"

He reached into hammer space and pulled out a piece of paper and presented it

It was a drawing of all of them together; Yakko and Rex were waving while Wakko was on both their shoulders with Dot on his hands presenting themselves like a cheer squad with big bright smiles

(And cue in more water works)

Rex went to them giving a _big hug_ and the Warner's never felt so warm ever since they were drawn.

"Now, now…" he smiled "there's no need to cry"

"No need huh?" Wakko sniffed

"Then why do you have to leave?" Dot hiccupped between he sobs

"I need to get my toon abilities" Rex reasoned "and besides…I'm sure Thaddeus would let you visit my place. After all, he made funds for me to get me there"

Yakko smiled at the news he heard and they might get to visit during or after making _special_ friends in Acme Acres.

Rex entered the cab and waved "I hope we ca meet again someday!" He shouted as the car drove off to Acme Acres

"You bet your life we will!" The Warners shouted back "we will see you again!"

While the 4 were saying their goodbyes, they didn't realize that they were being watched…

(In particular; Thaddeus Plotz, Dr. Scratchnsniff and Hello Nurse)

"So what do you think of the new toon Doctor?" The boss asked

"It vould seem that the new toon somehow knew what to do when they go do the usual zaniness" he then hummed of such a discovery "interesting…very interesting"

Hello Nurse just stayed quiet thinking the same way Scratchnsniff just discovered

* * *

(With Rex Rabbit)

He doesn't need to wait long to get to Acme Acres since the driver was wasting no time speeding his way through the street. He was pushed back by the speed making him look like the seat was sucking him in. But when the car stopped, Rex was splattered against the glass window and slowly going down.

"Here we are" the driver called "Acme Acres" he then looked down "whoa… you alright kid?"

"Never better" he groaned before going out of the car "thanks for the lift"

The cab then zipped away leavin' Rex to look at the new place.

"Whoa…"

He was looking around the area not knowing that his legs are movin' a random direction

(But let's get to someone else who would be curious about Rex)

Acme Looniversity, a place of education where new younger toons would learn their abilities and talk to their favorite mentors from the Looney Toon era…

Inside the Principal's office, one of the most renowned and perhaps wittiest ever created; Bugs Bunny, got a call from Thaddeus Plotz about a random that just came out of nowhere and was now transferring to Acme Loo

"So let me get dis' straight doc" Bugs spoke "a toon just_ dropped in_ from nowhere and is now comin' here to get his education?"

"That's right" Thaddeus replied "and you might wanna give Rex some gloves when you meet him"

"Why's that doc?" Bugs asked

"Let's just say that his touch will make you feel warm"

And with that, the call ended leaving the rabbit in his thoughts

'Hmm…if what Plotz say is true, then I'll just wait for him here'

* * *

(Let's get back to Rex shall we?)

The green rabbit was admiring his surroundings until he heard screaming, he turned to see a blue cat being chased by a giant bulldog with sharp teeth.

'It seems like Furrball's bad luck won't get a break' Rex frowned but then got an idea 'I think I might be able to help him today'

He followed the chase leading to a construction sight (which is surprising that the cat and dog destroyed it when they left) Now Furrball was trapped in an alley with his back against the wall looking scared at the bulldog growling at him.

Rex saw this and pulled out a dog whistle, he wasted no time blowing the instrument.

The bulldog covered his ears and ran away from the horrifying sound that suddenly came. Furball saw this and acted tough at the retreating dog while meowing some random things.

Rex smiled at Furball's _courageous_ act and he decided to give the cat something, he reached into hammer space and pulled out a large fish, the tossed it to the blue cat who meowed when it hit his head.

'Oops' he smiled sheepishly 'I better work on my aim better next time'

When he walked away, all he heard was a happy meow and chewing sounds signaling that Furball knew about the fish.

* * *

(I'll be skipping a few hours since Rex will be exploring for the moment)

The green rabbit already likes this place, it shows balance between nature and city, if he ever wants to go on a green view, he can just go to the forested area and if he wants to go on a techy place he can find bright lights and tall buildings (if they can work late that is)

While Rex was walking through the park…but then his rabbit ears picked up something

"Boo-hoo…le boo-hoo"

He followed the sound to see a lavender skunk crying alone on a bench with a ripped up picture on the ground

'Whoa… that's Fifi La Fume, the most lovable skunk since Pepe Le Pew. Now why would she be crying?' he then looked at ground 'oh yeah, Johnny Pew; the self-centered jerk that broke her heart when he saw another female skunk' he clinched his hands for a second 'I know that I should be angry at that lady skunk, but if it wasn't for her… then Fifi would've been Johnny Pew's carry girl. And frankly that blue skunk had it coming since he hadn't thought of a girl's rage before'

Feeling sympathetic, Rex decided to go comfort her. He went to the sad skunkette and sat beside her

"Are you okay?" he said quietly

When Fifi heard a comforting voice she then latched onto his shirt and continued to cry, "I am sorry" she sniffled "I am, how you say, broken hearted" she spoke between sobs "I might neber see my la'mour"

"Hey don't say that," Rex said "I know there is someone out there for you to love and hold in your arms"

"Do you tink zo?" Fifi asked wiping her tears away

"I know so" he the looked down to see purple and white rose 'that's convenient' he plucked the flower from the grass and presented it to her "please don't cry, a nice girl like you shouldn't be sad on a day like this"

Fifi took the rose filled surprise that someone she just met (a stranger if you want it plainly) comforted her, after a few seconds she decides to ask "just who are you?" she said while holding the rose.

"I'm just someone, who likes to help sometimes" Rex smiled "is there anything that the lovely Fifi would like me to do?"

She hummed in thought before smiling "I would like to listen to a song about love monsieur"

Rex smiled and pulled out a guitar from hammer space

(Before I start making the song, I would point out that this was set after the series, so the song I'm about to cue is pretty much legal to use)

(Song start)

My heart, is sinkin' as I'm liftin' up above the clouds away from you. And I can't believe I'm leaving, oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do? But some…day, I will find my way back to where your name is written in the sa~~nd.

Cause I remember every sun-set. I remember every words you said, and we were never gonna say goodbye…singing la da-da-da-da, tell me how to get back to~

Back to summer paradise with you~~ and I'll be there in a heartbeat

(Heartbeat)

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

(Heartbeat)

Oh-oh

* * *

While Rex was singing and Fifi was listening, neither of them saw that an audience was here listening to the song and they felt like their hearts are fluttering at this wonderful melody

* * *

My soul is broken, streets are frozen. I can't sop these feelings meltin' through. And I'd give a-way a thousand days, oh just to have another one with you…

Well real life can wait. We're crashing like waves, we're playing in the sand~ holdin' ha~~and

Cause I remember every sun-set, I remember every words you said, and were never gonna say goodbye…singinng la-da-da-da-da. Tell me how to get back to~

Back to summer paradise with you~

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

(Heartbeat)

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

(Song end)

* * *

Fifi sighed at the sweet music, she never that her soul would be so relaxed. She yawned at hearing the wonderful song and suddenly she fell on Rex's lap and snoozed her now fixed heart in a good nap. Rex smiled at Fifi's happy face and gestured to the audience, who was listening to his song, to be quiet.

They nodded at his request and made s few small claps before dispersing. Rex smiled that he was able to help Fifi in some way. He placed his instrument back into hammer space then pulled out a pillow and marker. He wrote a message on the pillow and quickly using his toon speed, he substituted himself with the pillow and Fifi never felt the movement.

'Get well Fifi' Rex smiled 'and never stop finding the lucky lover you seek'

And that was last thought on Fifi before walking away…

(In another part of the city)

Rex bought himself a carrot shake since he got thirsty from his singing. But he didn't notice that he was walking _inside_ Acme Looniversity, and on his way,2 friends of Fifi's (Shirley Mcloon and Babs Bunny) watched him walk to the school without anything distracting him.

"Hey who's the new guy?" Babs asked

Shirley looked at the green rabbit's back " like I don't know Babs, but he does know where he's going or some junk"

"What makes you say that?" the pink rabbit questioned

"Take a look at where he's going" Shirley pointed

Babs was surprised to see that the green rabbit was walking to the principal's office

* * *

(Inside the office)

When Rex entered the room, he saw a pair of gray ears looking out the window

'It seems like he was waiting for someone' he then hopped onto the desk "um, excuse me"

Bugs turned around to see a pair of eyes making him jump back in fright, but then he got full view of who it was and calmed down

"Oh it's you" he breathed in relief "I thought it was someone else"

"I take it that Thaddeus talked to you" he gestured

'Yep, Plotz said that this guy is unusual' he nodded "And I halfta say, I've never met ya before"

"Oh that" he rubbed the back of his head while chuckling nervously "you see, I wasn't supposed to be here"

"Why's that doc?" Bugs asked

"I'm not your regular rabbit" Rex replied "I may be using wits thanks to how you do it but mostly I take something's with action. I hope that doesn't make you mad"

Bugs made eye contact and see no lies inside

"Okay doc, I believe you"

Rex jumped forward hugging Bugs who was surprised by this.

"Oh thank you so much" he smiled "I never thought this could happen so fast"

'Me either' Bugs pulled Rex away and placed him on the table "Okay since I'll be enrolling you here, I suggest you start signing some papers"

Bugs pulled out some papers and Rex signed up the papers and gave them back

"Now that's taken cared of, I'll see ya in a few days" he looked at the paper that was signed "Rex Rabbit"

When Rex was about to leave but Bugs remembered the call he had from Thaddeus earlier

"Hey wait" he called "I forgot to give ya somethin'"

Rex turned to see a box on the desk

"What is it?" the green rabbit asked

"It's a box of gloves" Bugs answered "these are customary, but I think ya'd like yourself a pair"

Rex rummaged through the box and pulled out a pair of gloves

"These will do" he smiled "thanks"

He slipped the gloves on to show that they're fingerless gloves "I'll see you soon…teacher"

'Plotz was right, he is unusual'

Rex was walking through the hallways of his new school 'this looks like a fun place' he smiled 'I can't wait to see what I'm gonna learn here'

(And that concludes this chapter)

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello it's me again, if you're asking why this chapter is long. It's because I want my OC to interact with the other toons and also he can be a ladies kind of guy since he got a few women surprised in this chapter.

Oh and one more thing, Rex has a warm touch since some of the cast was feeling different when he made contact with them.

And lastly this is just my first take on a cartoon story and I tried to at least make it funny for you. But if you don't like it then don't make a comment on this chapter.


End file.
